United Alaska
New Alaska is a planet-state power in NC Spacebattles controlled by Super. It exists 12 lightyears from Sol in the Calalakent system alongside New California and New Kentucky. From 2115, its government was essentially the same as the former United States until it was reformed following Super's return in 2215 on the nation's 100th birthday. New Alaska is a member nation of the Chicago Pact, a group of former U.S. states who have colonized the American Cluster in four solar systems. New Alaska also operates a colony on the nearby moon of Cak-6, Clark. Like its earthen counterpart, New Alaska is cold and abundant in coal, gold, and most importantly, oil. Images File:New_Alaska_from_space.jpg|New Alaska from far orbit. File:New_Alaska_Revised.png|Super's expertly-drawn map. File:2000px-Flag_of_Alaska_svg.png|The New Alaskan flag; the circle and lines show New Alaska's lopsided 38-degree orbit, and the extra star shows the Sun Spire. File:Drone_NA.jpg|Photo taken from NASA drone which led 10 million Alaskans in bloatship US-49 to their new home. File:Clark_from_space.jpg|Clark, the 32nd moon of New Alaska's neighbor planet, Cak-6, where a colony is operated. File:Clark_island.jpg|Thousand-foot cliffs of New Kodiak Island on Cak-6. File:Robot_mcd's.jpg|Civilian robot working at McDonald's. File:NASC1.png|The Sunfighter, New Alaska's space superiority Starfighter. File:Mfc.png|The Mobile Fleet Center (MFC) File:Alabot.jpg|Alabots doing training exercises alongside Snow Giant II battlemechs. File:Husky.jpg|The Husky, New Alaska's lightest battlemech. File:Snow_Giant.jpg|The Snow Giant I, New Alaska's first-generation medium battlemech. File:Mammoth.jpg|The Mammoth, New Alaska's heaviest battlemech. File:Photo.jpg|A sketch of the Sun Spire, New Alaska's federal government building. Government New Alaska has a unique government featuring six heads of state called a Hexarchy, which was enacted in 2215. In a Federal Hexarchy, power is distributed between six members of the government by chance. The idea for this new form of government came from New Alaska's presidential succession system in which a number of possible leaders rolled a die to take the office when President Nelson was shot. There are six total members of the hexarchy, and whenever one dies, a general election is held to replace him. There are no requirements to run for office. Whenever an old member dies and a new member joins, the positions of power shift (except for the Outlooker, see below) by die roll. Two positions reign above the rest: the Caretaker and the Outlooker. All positions are described below: *Caretaker: This person is in charge of the nation's internal affairs, such as construction, education, working with provincial governors, and signing laws proposed by the lawmakers. *Outlooker: This person is in charge of the military, foreign relations, and any other offworld activity. The Outlooker is separate from the other positions in that the Outlooker remains in his position for life. When he dies, the newly-elected hexarchy member automatically becomes the new Outlooker. *Lawmakers: The two lawmakers draft and repeal laws. All decisions must be approved by the caretaker. *Superjustice: The superjustice is the single judge of the nation's highest court. *Accounter: The accounter overlooks the economy. When the government was reformed, provincial governments remained untouched in that they still have governors and upper and lower legislatures, as well as the same lawmaking rights as before. The following is a list of laws/rules/practices, and the number of New Alaskan provinces that allow/recognize them. While provinces to not have their own constitutions, the federal government allows the provinces a large degree of self-rule when it comes to laws. *Death Sentence: 2/7 *Marijuana: 3/7 (plus another 3 for medical) *Gay Marriage: 4/7 *Recognition of marriage status in tax code: 1/7 *Recognition of race in tax code: 4/7 *Abortions: 3/7 (old U.S. supreme court rulings are not recognized by the NA Supreme Court) (3 of the not-allowed exempt in the case rape or incest, all exempt for the life of the mother) *Self-Euthanasia: 5/7 *Family-Euthanasia: 1/7 *Toll Roads: 1/7 *Sale of Alcohol: 6/7 *Sale of Tobacco: 5/7 *Casinos: 2/7 *Gambling in general: 4/7 The Sun Spire The Sun Spire is a massive government building constructed in New Alaska. It has a base that is roughly 3.6 square miles in area. The shape of the concrete base is that of a rounded triangle (like in a rotary engine). Three separate arms extend upward, each in a corner of the triangle and of a rounded diamond in shape. The base of each arm is half a square mile in area. One of the arms can withstand such a massive impact that even 6 747 airliners all flown into the arm simultaneously would not bring the building down. Each arm can be accessed through another arm by going through tunnels, located every 10 floors, which connect the arms. The tunnels are split into two chambers, with each chamber including a pedway going the opposite direction of the other. For increased speed, a series of 11 different pedways are included in each chamber so that a human can step onto the first pedway and move at 5 miles per hour, and then go up in speed to 10 miles per hour on the second pedway, then 15, then 20, then 25, then 30 before gradually decelerating to 5 again. To help eliminate air resistance, fans are located along the tunnel to blow air at the speed the pedway under the fan is set at. The number of pedways and speed for each tunnel decreases the higher you go in the tunnel. Each tunnel is curved outward to line up with the base, and each pedway is banked at the proper angle to eliminate lateral G forces from the curve. Each arm of the tower eventually converges so that each is 250 feet from one another. This occurs at 20 miles high. At that point, a smaller curved triangle extends vertically from the arms another 5 miles into space, giving the building a total height of 25 miles, or exactly 132,000 feet. The upper portion of the spire will serve as the Star Corps operating base, as the fleet can easily dock along the tower. With later renovation, the tower could potentially dock and support as many as 2800 ships, depending, of course, on the size. The Star Corps area has simple openings for the larger ships while providing hangars for the fighters and bombers. To power the gargantuan building, five power stations are located in each arm every four miles in height. Another power station is located in the lower levels of the Star Corps area. Fuel lines run the length of the building up to the Star Corps to refuel ships. The lines lie in the center of each arm for the best protection. 24 steel cables running to the ground, 8 on each arm, secure the structure as they would for a radio tower. For defense the building has 3,520 40mm railgun turrets; 2,520 in the arms (12 every 500 feet) and an additional 1,000 in the Star Corps area, each of which will be manned in 8-hour shifts by three soldiers from the national guard (Note: as about 11,000 troops will be needed for this task the guard is currently on a recruitment drive). The entire exterior of the structure is made of Alasteel-reinforced quadruple-layered 2-inch-think plexiglass so that a railgun on one arm can safely fire at a hostile between it and another arm without penetrating the building. Thus, the structure is almost completely bulletproof and to a degree explosion-proof. As previously stated, the area around the Sun Spire will be preserved wilderness in a 100-mile radius, most of which is forested with a few small lakes. The area is clearly marked by a quarter-mile-thick ring with no trees. Lit red 50-foot-tall markers placed every half-mile define the area at night, as they are visible from any spot in the ring. Each marker, 628 in total, is equipped with high-definition security cameras that are monitored by 85 analysts at the Air Defense Base (see below) Any unidentified objects flying in the airspace will be fired upon without question. 50 F-35B's from the Air Defense will be stationed at an Air Defense Base (ADB) directly underneath the tower between the arms. An expansion of the superhighway that runs across New Alaska will allow ground access provided entrants pass 5 security checkpoints located along the road within the ring. Few ground visitors are expected, however, as the road to the Sun Spire is 100 miles in length and air travel would be much faster. Cities New Alaska has twelve large cities where commerce is based, while anywhere else its citizens live is mostly unincorporated villages in the wilderness. Most provinces, which the exception of Delta and Beta, have two cities, one for a capital and the other on the side. The following is a list of NA's cities and their percentage of population of the whole nation (because I don't want to have to update it) *New Juneau (Capital of Theta, capital of New Alaska before Sun Spire). 13% *New Anchorage (Capital of Epsilon). 11% *Oldlight (Theta). 9% *Pineland (Zeta). 8% *Infinity (Capital of Zeta). 8% *New Haines (Omega). 7% *New Nome (Capital of Delta). 7% *Superia (Capital of Omega). 6% *Red Harbor (Epsilon). 6% *Forever (Capital of Beta). 5% *Alaskaria (Alpha). 5% *New Fairbanks (Capital of Alpha). 5% *Other towns/villages etc (subject to provincial taxes but not city taxes). 4% *Wilderness. 4% estimated *Sun Spire* (Delta, Capital of New Alaska). 2% Military New Alaska maintains an advanced military, but it has yet to use it. The military receives large amounts of public funding for new technologies from railguns to battlemechs to plasma shields. Personnel Numbers The following is accurate as of 2217. *Total Military Personnel: .24% of Humanoid Population (both humans and robots) *Total Human Personnel: .3% of Human Population *Total Alabot Personnel: .65% of Robot Population Army/National Guard *Total Personnel: 40% of total military **Humans: 76% of Army/NG **Alabots: 24% of Army/NG *Total in Army: 60% 0f Army/NG **Total in New Alaska Stormtroopers Unit (NASTU) unit: 6% of Army/NG **Total in Machina Vis unit: 100 (95 Alabots) *Total in National Guard: 40% of Army/NG **Total in Eximius unit: 1,000 Air Defense *Total Personnel: 3% of total military **Humans: 50% of Air Defense **Alabots: 50% of Air Defense Lake Guard *Total Personnel: 1% of total military **Humans: 100% of Lake Guard Star Corps *Total Personnel: 58% of total military **Humans: 57% of Star Corps **Alabots: 43% of Star Corps **Total in Star Fleet: 70% of Star Corps **Total in bases: 30% of Star Corps *Total in New Alaska Marine Unit (NAMU) unit: 20% of Star Corps **Total Battlemech pilots and personnel: 10% of Marines Nuclear Arsenal New Alaska maintains one of the largest nuclear stockpiles in the galaxy, but all the public knows is the existence of weapons, not the details of them. New Alaska has never detonated such a device, as testing them would attract attention and speculation of the size of the arsenal. *200 70-MT "Super Nuke" warheads stored in hollowed-out Bloatship *50 70-MT "Super Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. *104 1-MT "Tactical Nuke" warheads stored in an underground facility in Red Haven *96 1-MT "Tactical Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. Star Fleet Ship Types New Alaska Star Fleet ship types: *Sunfighter: Small single-seat space-superiority fighter with plasma shielding and a small .25x FTL drive for jumping from planet to planet in a system. Armed with four 50mm railguns with space for 9,000 rounds. *Novabomber: 2-seat bomber equipped with a .25x FTL and armed with eight 5-ton guided bombs as well as two 50mm Railguns of the same type in the Sunfighter. Equipped with plasma shielding as with the Sunfighter. *Frontiershift: Destroyer 200 feet in length with a crew of 26 and plasma shielding. Armed with 50 5-ton guided bombs, 12 50mm Railguns, 24 1dm railguns, 2 pulse lasers and 2 heavy lasers. Equipped with a 100c FTL drive. *Sunrunner: Transport craft 350 feet in length. Armed with 14 1dm railguns and plasma shields. 30 hands are needed to operate the ships, while they can carry 216 marines deployed with 18 "Sunsplit" landing pods, each of which is armed with two 50mm railguns. Equipped with a 130c FTL drive. *Supernaught: Large dreadnaught 800 feet in length and 60 feet in width with a crew of 190. Has capacity to dock 18 sunfighters or novabombers. Airlock can be linked with the other supernaught or with a frontiershift. Equipped with a 100c FTL drive. Armed with 48 1dm railguns, which are individually manned, and plasma shields. Alabots New Alaska developed a line of military robots named Alabots and integrated them into New Alaska's armed forces. These robots are usually given basic positions that involve little thought or need for calculation. While the programming for the robots is very complex, it isn't nearly what you might expect. The unique feature of the robots is both how cheap they are to manufacture, and how smoothly they operate without lag or jerky "robotic" movements. The torso and head are plated with alasteel, New Alaska's highly innovative metal compound that has largely taken the place of steel in its architecture. The arms and legs are plated in high-strength plastics. Seals cover the joints to keep the robot waterproof. Six tinted lenses cover each of the ten cameras severing as the Alabot's eyes which wrap around its head. Four lenses sit in front: one for night vision, one for infrared vision, one for normal vision, and one for intense light vision. The head can be turned 720 degrees in either direction, 110 degrees vertically up, and 75 degrees vertically down (when the head is straight) And another for laser vision. Four of the others are placed on the front and rear sides of the head and are normal vision, while the two in the back are for normal and night vision. Alabots have built-in radios for communicating remotely with human soldiers. A unit has four arms, each with two elbows and three "bone" sections. A smaller camera arm can be extended from either elbow to line up down the sights of a firearm, which is especially useful when the arms are double jointed; rather than placing the stock of a rifle in the Alabot's shoulder, it can put the stock in its upper elbow. Currently there has been little solution to the problem of recoil, as obviously using the rifle in this manner would be less stable, so the Alabots stick to battle rifles, handguns, and occasionally sniper rifles. Each of which can be hydraulically extended for a total length of eight feet (because why not). The legs are pretty much the same in shape as a humans, with the lower part of the leg able to extend an extra foot. The feet, as one might expect, resemble a soldier's combat boot. The height of the robot is the same as an average male human; five foot ten inches, or six foot ten when the legs are extended. The most surprising part of the Alabots, however, is their clothing, as many would not expect a robot would have a use for a human convention. Alabots wear what some would call a sleeveless zip-up onesie. A single article of clothing covers the torso as well as the upper legs, and is lined with pockets, clips and pouches to carry supplies for its squad (unless it is a sentry-bot, in which case it would have no squad (see below)). Most carry ammunition and water, as they are heavy and can burden a soldier but not a mechanical being. The programming depends on the Alabot's given position. Each Alabot is given basic programming in combat, and each can use most of the AG series weaponry. None of them are primary infantry, and the direct combat functions can only be activated by their human counterparts, as Alabots never operate alone of in Alabot-specific groups. They have voice recognition software which gives the Alabot's squad mates and superior’s explicit control over them; if the Alabot hears an unfamiliar voice giving them orders, they will ignore it. The Alabots only speak basic terms (such as "confirmed" in response to an order being given), and are not capable of conversation. Alabots have no leadership skills. For identifying enemies, Alabots are usually shown an article of clothing, such as a uniform, or a weapon or vehicle the enemy uses. This is similar to the way dogs can find smells with a whiff of what they need to look for. The following varieties of alabots exist: *Driver/Gunner-bot: This model drives tanks, trucks, technicals, and jeeps for the Army and National Guard. Drivers can also serve as gunners for their respective vehicles, as often is the case in tanks where two Alabots serve as driver and gunner while taking commands from soldiers outside the tank. Driver-bots can also wield weapons in unused hands while driving, and are capable of firing two battle rifles out the window of the vehicle while driving. *Pilot-bot: Programmed to pilot helicopters. In the event the helicopter is shot down, the Alabot will automatically enter combat mode without human command. Also recognizes SAM's and other missiles that can be fired at a helicopter and will attempt to evade them. *Cleaning-bot: Cleans bases as well as Star Fleet ships. Not much different from ordinary cleaning robots in New Alaska other than the ability to fight if needed. *Sentry-bot: The most autonomous of Alabots, Sentries standguard for high-ranking military personnel. Sentry-bots are always armed with AG-line battle rifles and keep watchful eyes open. Notable People *Nelson II: Nelson, great-great grandson of the first President, took over as New Alaska's Outlooker after the federal government reform of 2215. *Ferdinand: Ferdinand has been New Alaska's caretaker since the 2215 government reform. *Keller: Keller was New Alaska's last President who took over after Nelson's assassination in 2177, and was in office until the 2215 government reform. He had been Nelson's Secretary of Defense, and served in the Army from 2145 to 2160, and in the Star Corps from 2160 to 2172. *Fred Portia: Portia is New Alaska's Vice President under President Keller. *John Johnson: Johnson is New Alaska's Secretary of State under President Keller. *Nelson: Nelson was New Alaska's President and Commander-in-Chief from. He was President from 2115 to 2177. A hugely popular leader, he had an 89% average approval rate. An attempt on his life was made by secret service agent Mach Bauer in 2130, but Nelson survived and returned to full health. At 103 years old, Nelson was killed by the elder killers, a group of serial killers who killed nearly 300 of New Alaska's elderly in order of whoever was the oldest living person in the nation. He was named after Ft. Nelson, British Columbia, the town Super was visiting at the time he created New Alaska. *Lois Clark: Clark was the captain of Bloatship US49, which brought the original generation of colonists to New Alaska. She drafted the government New Alaska now lives under, which is almost exactly the same government as the former United States. *Mack Bauer: Bauer was a secret service agent assigned to Nelson until during a press conference in which he shot Nelson in the chest. Bauer was tackled by other agents and was initially sent to life in prison, but later escaped. Officially, his whereabouts are unknown. *Arnold Dalmer: Arnold is the director of the NACIA, New Alaska's intelligence division, and has been in office since 2115, like Nelson. A close confident of the President, many observers have said Arnold holds more influence than the vice president. He is a former polo player. *Michael Gordon: Gordon was New Alaska's Vice President under Nelson. He briefly took over as President in the hours after Nelson's assassination attempt. He is a former basketball player. *Luke Walker: Walker is the patriarch of the largest farm in New Alaska, a 24-million-acre plot in the far southern hemisphere. Forbes magazine reports that his wheat and corn makes up 40% of New Alaska's agriculture output. Diplomatic Relations The Galactic Prosperous Nation's Alliance The GPNA was founded in 2219 and is an economic/military alliance between New Alaska, Britannia, Sumarra, and the UGM. The headquarters of the alliance, as known to the public, is in Oldlight, Theta Province, New Alaska. All members share FTA's and NAP's. The alliance co-ops often of development projects, the militaries of member nations train together in purpose-built facilities. The Chicago Pact New Alaska leads the Chicago Pact of 10 former American States in energy production. It has an FTA with all members of the pact. New Alaska is positioned in the American Cluster of the galaxy, where most other bloatships of American states settled. New California and New Kentucky, both Chicago Pact members, are system neighbors to New Alaska. The Reivers New Alaska had generally positive relations with The Reivers (Quill). They had signed a FTA, NAP and the treaty responsible for the Alaskan Gay Exodus of 2136. New Alaska did not attend the initial Pantheon Games held by the Reivers in the interest of maintaining a peaceful national appearance, but later attended the 2175 games. New Alaska acquired animals from cold climates from the Reivers as part of the Alexandria II project, later including the Woolly Mammoth. Both are members of the International FTL development group, however New Alaska joined late by paying a joining fee to achieve 100c capacity. The two nations, along with others, have also worked together in the HMSI (disease cures) project, however the Reivers left the ILSDI (Lasers and Shielding) after New Alaska let Aqarian, who is seen by many as a rouge state, work in the project. Embassies had also been established. Britannia Britannia (lilninjabro6) and New Alaska have signed an NAP, have embassies, and are on good terms. During Britannia's native crisis, New Alaska's leaders made it a point to not address the conflict or become involved. Trade was briefly interrupted between the states when New Alaska closes its portal and Britannia, not wanting to waste money to transport goods to and from the planets, shut down most of their trading between New Alaska. Realizing that shutting down the gate would be pointless since New Kentucky and New California both operated gates in the same system as New Alaska, New Alaska re-opened its gate and apologized for the incident. After the Ishvalan attack on Britannia, New Alaska condemned the Ishvalans and backed Britannia. In 2219, Britannia and New Alaska were co-founders of the GPNA, and remain allies. New Kentucky As with all other Chicago Pact states, New Alaska shared an FTA with New Kentucky (NPC). The pair's alliance goes beyond mere economics, however, as the two have an MDP as well. New Kentucky's military is far larger but slightly less advanced then New Alaska's, so New Kentucky was traded New Alaska's state-of-the-art technology (100c FTL drive units, Sunfighters, and Alabots) for a pact that would be somewhat more beneficial to New Alaska. Aqarian New Alaska had initially neutral relations with Aqarian (Omni), and after their revolution New Alaska allowed them into the ILSDI to the dismay of the Reivers, who left the project. Later, Aqarian offered an embassy exchange, FTA, and MDP with New Alaska, which accepted. UGM New Alaska established a technology development alliance with the UGM (Lantern 501) in the early 23rd century. Naturally, the UGM is part of the ILSDI as well. They also have embassies and an FTA as required by their GPNA alliance. Ishvalan Empire New Alaska initially had good relations with the Ishvalan Empire, but after the invasion of Britannia in the 2193 Quisling War, whom New Alaska had very good terms with, the relationship quickly degraded. New Alaska, believing British allegations of infiltration, kicked out all Ishvalans from New Alaska, then enforced an embargo and travel ban between the two nations. The only direct interaction New Alaska has had with the Empire since the event has been in the Pantheon Games. Other *Sumarra Lsuvsfar: Embassy, FTA, ILSDI, GPNA membership. *Sublime Assembly Magery, Mei: Embassy, 40% RTA, ILSDI *Umbradi Empire Gnuispir8: 25% RTA Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Planets Category:Super Category:New Alaska Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations